A construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator or a crane or the like (i.e. a work machine) is made up of a plurality of components, and any one of those components can sometimes experience a failure. The details of the possible failures vary, and, while in the case of a simple failure the operator of the construction machine may be able to perform repairs, depending upon the details of the failure, it may not be possible for the operator to deal with that failure, in which case communication with service personnel of the manufacturer is required. For example, in Patent Document #1, a method for outputting failure handling method is described, in which the method of handling a failure that is indicated by the states of various parts of a work machine is calculated, and the calculated method for handling the failure is transmitted.